Married Moments
by jillykins
Summary: SS. A collection of drabbles from Sasuke and Sakura's married life. Takes place post war.
1. Cuddles

He finds Sakura asleep, in nothing but his shirt and a pair of black panties. His heart swells at the Uchiha crest on her back, never getting tired of the promise and power it holds with her dressed in it. She's asleep on her belly, on his side he takes notice of, blankets all crumpled while she holds a pillow to her chest. He's sure she feels his chakra, the familiarity of it not waking her. Instead, he hears her sigh happily as he places a hand on her calf. He sits quietly on the bed, barely making the mattress move.

Her breathing doesn't hitch, and sleepily says, "Welcome home Sasuke."

He gives her calf a squeeze. "Where's Sarada?"

"Sleepover at ChouChou's. I had to work a late shift."

"What time is she due back?"

"Noon. What time is it now?"

"Six."

As soon as he says that, she pulls her leg out his grasp and snuggles into their blue comforter. "Mmmmm then let me sleep."

He chuckles deep and gets off the bed. Sakura hears slight movement and rustling, and before she knows, she feels the bed dip with his weight. His left hand settles on her right hip, thumb rubbing cicles into her skin while he presses light kisses down her face and jaw. His right hand finds its place in her hair.

"You sure you wanna sleep?" He whispers with promise. His hand trails up her shirt to cup her breast, and he feels her heartbeat quicken.

She sighs in bliss. "Not when you seduce me like this."

"Seduce? Is that what I'm doing?"

"Don't be coy,"

He pulls her closer and carefully maneuvers his shirt off her, leaving her bare skin to press against his. He kisses her lips this time, Sakura responding eagerly, and when he pulls back she opens her eyes and offer him a smile.

Sasuke runs a thumb along her cheekbone. "I missed you,"

"I know,"

"Both of you,"

"Sarada will be excited to see you,"

"Are you?" He asks quietly. Sakura doesn't miss the way he gulps quietly, his Adams apple bobbing in a slight movement.

"Excited to see you?"

Sasuke nods. This is her favorite kind of moment, where this man, so emotionally guarded, opens his heart up to her. It took baby steps, but this is how they built their relationship today. She took down his walls, brick by brick, but eventually he was able to accept the love she had for him.

"I'm always excited to see you," He nods. "Except when you want sex at six in the morning,"

Sasuke snorts and rolls them over, pressing his full weight into her. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, their lips finding each other. His hands roam.

"Liar," He whispers, his hips grinding into hers.

In a second, she has him on his back, her hands gripping his wrists to the bed. He shudders at the view above him: pink tousled hair and half lidded eyes. She smirks.

"I guess we can sleep later," Their lips meet and they don't exchange any more words.

* * *

review :) next part coming out soon!


	2. Doubts

just FYI, these drabbles aren't in any order!

* * *

"Sakura?"

"In the bedroom!"

Three seconds later her husband walks into the room, his jacket in his arms. His eyebrows are furrowed, but when they meet each others gazes, his expression softens.

"Welcome home ," She says with a smile.

Sasuke doesn't respond, but instead drops his jacket on her vanity chair and then makes his way to their bed. Sakura is propped up reading a baby book, which Sasuke pulls down to give her a fierce kiss. She giggles when he pulls back and lays next to her, his head resting on her shoulder. He closes his eyes and let's out a soft sigh.

"Long day?" She asks.

He snorts. "You could say that again."

Sasuke was head of Anbu operations, and after the most recent bunch of Anbu were chosen, he spent the entire day training them and doing orientation.

He let Sakura wrap an arm around his head and trail her fingers through his dark hair. "How do the recent recruits look?"

"Promising. I trained them hard today. If they feel the way I do, then I know they're ready for anything. I'm exhausted." He replied.

Sakura chuckled. "Maybe you're just losing your touch," Sasuke opens one eye and gives her a pointed look.

"Are you calling me old?"

"Nope. Looks like I need to get you new batteries for that hearing aid though,"

"Wow Sakura,"

Sakura bursts out laughing while Sasuke scoffs ans disentangles himself from their position, leaning down to Sakura's swollen belly. She was eight months pregnant and ready to grace the world with their new daughter. The pregnancy was a miracle in itself, the couple having a hard time conceiving. But after the first trimester, Sasuke and Sakura knew they would finally be parents.

"I'm kidding!" She giggles, but Sasuke ignores her. He scoots himself down the bed and pulls up Sakura's tshirt (which looks just like one of his but he secretly enjoys the fact), where he places his palm and lovingly strokes her baby bump. The baby instantly moves, responding to the movements. Sasuke is propped on his elbow and Sakura can't help but feel a swell of emotions.

"Your mom's a pain today, hm?"

"Hey!"

Sasuke ignores her protest. It's quiet for a few minutes and Sasuke sighs softly. Then he speaks.

"How is she today?"

"Very energetic. I think she knows she's coming soon."

"It's surreal to think about,"

"I know."

His hand stills when the baby kicks at a particular spot. Sasuke watches, fascinated while Sakura watches him. His sighs deeply again and Sakura catches the furrow of his eyebrows.

"What are you thinking about Sasuke?"

A deep sigh again. Then, "Do you think I'll be a good father?" he says so quietly, Sakura even questions it's legitimacy.

"Is that what's been on your mind lately?" She counters. He nods.

Of course nothing escapes his oh so perceptive wife. She's noticed after their last baby check up that his brows furrow more often and he sighs deeply whenever he strokes her swollen bump.

"I know you'll be a good father."

"How?"

"Because regardless of the past, you always cared."

Sasuke stops his stroking and looks up at Sakura, intrigued. He raises a brow at her.

"I know you were consumed by many emotions when we were younger. But you never severed our bonds. No matter how many times you said you would, you never did. Because you cared."

Sasuke is still quiet but he looks back to her bump, where their daughter has stopped her kicking. Sakura is afraid she's hit a soft spot when he doesn't respond right away.

"Only cause you two were so annoying," He says and Sakura laughs.

"Sure Sasuke. Besides, you really think I'd let you be anything but your best?"

He knew she wouldn't. But he still had his doubts. He'd tried to kill her and Naruto for all sake. It was hard to think he could raise a child when the scars of the past were still fresh. He shakes his head and resumes his position on Sakura's shoulder. She links one of the hands together, and brings their linked hands up to his mouth where he places a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Don't be afraid Sasuke. We'll be okay."

He doesn't respond, but Sakura leans up and kisses his lips, Sasuke's eyes fluttering shut. His free hand reaches up to cup Sakura's cheek, where the two kiss passionately. Sakura pours as much reassurance as she can into the kiss and they pull away, breathless. They look into each others eyes and Sakura smiles.

"Thank you, Sakura."

A couple weeks later, Sarada Uchiha graces the world with her piercing wails, a healthy baby girl to bless Konoha. Sakura cries as Shizune places the bundle into her arms, Sasuke coming over to wrap his arms around the two of them. He shares a kiss with his wife, and when he places his lips onto Sarada's forehead, he can't fathom that he and Sakura created such a beautiful miracle.

Suddenly, he isn't afraid anymore.


End file.
